The present invention relates to a picture frame assembly and, more particularly, to a self supporting picture frame assembly having a detachable back and a supporting leg assembly integrated with the frame such that the picture frame assembly is self supporting on a horizontal surface, such as a shelf or the like.
Picture frames by themselves have been known and marketed for generations. Picture frames can be made and obtained in practically any size and style. They can be and are made in almost every conceivable geometric shape. A typical example range includes from small to large, from square to rectangular, and from round to oval. Additionally, picture frames can be made to match virtually any style known. Picture frames are commonly made from various types of woods, plastics and metals which can be carved, cut, molded or formed into a large variety of styles to satisfy the desire and taste of the consumer.
Picture frames are typically hung on a vertical surface such as a wall so that a picture or other ornamental object can be displayed for observation. They are typically hung on a nail or hook on the wall by a wire attached to the back side of the picture frame. However, several other methods of hanging a picture on a wall are also known in the art. There are specially designed hanging apparatuses for attachment to the back side of a picture frame as well as several other methods too numerous to mention.
Picture frames are also known in the art to set upon a horizontal surface such as a shelf, desk, fireplace mantel, dresser, etc. In this position, pictures or other ornamental objects are also displayed in such a manner that the picture or object can be observed. There are several apparatuses known in the art which are designed to hold a picture frame, or other such display means, in a position to be easily observed on a horizontal surface. These include easel type appliances which are incorporated as a part of the picture frame or as a separate device to actually hold and support the picture frame, folding legs which are attached to the back of the picture frame, and other type of legs or supporting means which are attached to the back of the picture frame or to the backing itself.
Supporting legs, in one known type, are formed by cutting the backing material along two sides of a generally triangular shaped leg and folding the supporting leg outward from the third side from the back of the picture frame. The picture frame then leans against the leg folded outward from the back. This provides a simple means of supporting a picture on a horizontal surface but it is not stable nor is it aesthetically pleasing to look at.
In another known art there is a slotted plate attached to the back of the picture frame. A leg support is attached to the slotted plate by extensions which fit into the slots. The picture frame then leans against the supporting leg.
In yet another known method, there is a supporting leg which is attached to the rear of a picture frame by hinges. This allows the supporting leg to pivot out of the way when hung on the wall or placed in storage. This also allows the picture frame to fall over when the leg accidently pivots when the picture is bumped or jarred.
The picture or other ornamental object to be displayed must be placed in the picture frame in order to be displayed. It is common to slide a cover glass, picture and a backing material such as cardboard into a slotted opening along one of the edges of the back side of the picture frame. It is also common to insert a cover glass, picture and backing material into a rabbet cut in the inside edges of back side of a picture frame and securing them in place by nails, tacks or triangular or diamond shaped wedges.
There are several problems or inconveniences which accompany the methods of the past known art. Sliding the cover glass, picture and backing material in a slotted opening often results in the picture being misaligned or crooked besides being cumbersome to install. The procedure must often be repeated several time to obtain the desired position. The nails, tacks, or wedges which are used in some designs are frequently lost and are not very convenient to install.
The legs or supporting assembly for displaying a picture or other object on a horizontal surface are often unstable, awkward, hard to use and unsightly. This can cause the picture to be a nuisance to maintain in the desired position and to maintain a pleasing appearance.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved picture frame assembly that is adapted to easily position a cover glass, picture or other object, and backing material in a picture frame and securing them in place with a supporting leg and assembly easily attached to the picture frame which allows the picture frame to securely rest upon a horizontal surface such that the picture or object can be displayed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved picture frame assembly in which the supporting leg can be easily installed and removed yet providing a stable and aesthetically pleasing support.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a picture frame assembly that when not in use the frame can be easily disassembled and stored using a minimum amount of space.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a picture frame assembly which can be easily manufactured in a variety of different shapes and styles.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a picture frame assembly which when displayed is aesthetically pleasing and does not significantly distract from the picture or object being displayed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a picture frame assembly which allows a picture or other object to be displayed to be easily changed when desired.